Love Story
by hazukirokudo
Summary: Un amor que no pudo ser realizado, dos almas que fueron separadas pero 50 años despues esta historia pide ser terminada. Sasunaru


_Años son escribir no me despedasen tanto ;_;_

_1.- Este capitulo esta lleno de saltos de PV -3-_

_2.-Horrores ortograficos al mayoreo ;D_

_3.-Naruto no es mio yo solo lo hago mas yaoi (?)_

_PD: Historia basada en el drama "Love Rain"_

* * *

_-¿Tu crees en las promesas?-_

_-No lo se, ¿Porque?-_

_-Porque entonces no prometo hacerte feliz, se que lo are-_

_-¿Me aras feliz?-_

_-Tenlo por seguro, yo nunca digo palabras que no cumplire-_

_-Entonces yo tambien te aseguro que nunca dire "lo siento"-_

_-¿Porque?-_

_-porque amar es nunca decir lo siento-_

_-mmm eso lo sacaste de esa pelicula ¿verdad?-_

_-jaja me descubriste-_

* * *

**2013**

En su reproductor sonaba aquella cancion que tanto amaba su abuelo y que cuando estaba con vida escuchaba una y otra vez, el tambien con el tiempo le agarro un gusto particular, la suave voz junto el compas tan melodioso, lo sumergia siempre en aquellas platicas que tenia con el, cuando le contaba sobre ese primer y unico amor verdadero en su vida.

Distraidamente observaba como la nieve caia lentamente sobre los arboles dandoles un hermoso brillo blanco y puro, estaba lejos de su casa pero aun asi ese escena le hacia sentir profundamente tranquilo tambien era la primera vez que estaba en ese pais, era una parte japones pero por su aspecto pasaba directamente como un extranjero, su cabello rubio y sus ojos de un azul como el cielo hacia que esa parte suya pasara realmente desapercibido.

-Naruto ya casi llegamos- aquella voz tan profunda venia de un chico dueño de un par de ojos verde zafiro -¿estas cansado?.

-No, ¿Pero donde estamos Gaara?- pregunto el chico despabilandose y bajando el volumen de su reproductor.

-Ya casi llegamos a Tokio, el tren pronto va a parar asi que deverias de arreglar tus maletas- sonriendo por la emocion de saber su actual posicion el chico rubio, comienza a bajar sus maletas, mientras pronuncia una y otra vez la misma frase.

-Pronto estaran juntos lo prometo... abuelo-

_-Si la vida me lo permitiera sin lugar a dudas me volveria a enamorar de ti una y otra vez-_

* * *

Odiaba viajar, pero por su trabajo no tenia nada mas que acostumbrarse, Sasuke Uchiha un renombrado fotografo maldecia por sus adentros una y otra vez a esa estupida modelo que se habia encaprichado con la idea de que la sesion fuera en un lugar muy conocido en Tokyo. Si por el hubiera sido abria rechazado esa estupida peticion, pero tenia que hacerlo ultimamente las criticas hacia sus ultimas sesiones lo estaban practicamnete destrosando, y siempre era la misma razon "Falta de sentimiento", que demonios tenia que ver el sentimiento con la calidad de una fotografia.

Sus fotos eran hermosas y de gran calidad desde siempre, ademas no queria plasmar sentimientos en sus obras que realmente no sintiera, no es que el fuera un estilo de dama reprimida pero lo unico que esas modelos podrian despertar en el estaba entre sus piernas, sonriendo burlonamente de tan solo imaginarse que el unico provecho de ese detestable viaje, era hacer de esa estupida modelo otra mas de sus conquista lo llenaba de cierta satisfaccion.

_-Enamorarse es hacer de esa persona tu unico y perfecto escenario-_

* * *

"Estimados pasajeros pronto llegaremos ala estacion de Tokyo, ala estacion de Tokyo"

La estacion estaba repleta de gente que hiba y venia a una velocidad realmente rapida, Naruto sorprendido por esto intentaba esquivar alas personas pero a veces fallaba provocando que golpeara varios hombros y despues varias miradas de enojo, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a esto Inglaterra solia ser asi pero la gente era menos ¿agresiva? Su abuelo le habia comentado algunas veces que tenia que disculparse siempre con las personas en ese pais dando una reverencia, asi que aparte de golpear hombros no falto que golpeara cabezas tambien, Gaara solo miraba divertido la escena que se repetia cada 15 segundo aproximadamente segun el.

-Naruto deja de hacer eso y mejor camina mas rapido- decia el ojiverde intentando fallidamente sofocar esa risa de burla que amenazaba con salir de su boca -la gente te vera mas extraño de lo que ya lo hace-

-Pero el abuelo me decia que no tenia que ser maleducado, que los japoneses odian eso- respondia el rubio con lagrimas en sus ojos y sobandose la cabeza con dolor.

-Si pero ahora no es el momento de demostrar tus modales lo mejor es buscar un taxi para despues ir ala universidad de Tokyo- asientiendo el chico rubio, jala sus maletas, mientras entre uno sus brazos una bolsa de "Tiffany's" era apresada en su pecho.

_-Te amare incluso mas despues de la muerte-_

* * *

Demonios, demonios demonios, repetia intermente el chico de cabellos negros mientras se acomodaba las gafas obscuras que recien acaba de ponerse, en que pensaba cuando habia decidio viajar en tren en vez de que su estupido e inutil asistente lo llevara en coche, aparte de sus ya molestas maletas, llevar en una bolsa tan ridicula de "tiffany's" lo unico que consideraba realmente valioso en su vida era humillante.

Caminando a la salida lo mas rapido que podia no se dio cuenta cuando un extraño chico de cabellos rubio choca con el de golpe, cayendo ambos e instintivamente protegiendo aquella ridicula bolsa cae pesadamente sobre el frio y duro piso.

Eso era todo ese maldito bastardo pagaria caro la osadia de haber echo que el, Sasuke Uchiha cayera de esa manera tan vergonzosa y despreciable, tomando su bolsa voltea rapidamente pero solo para sentir como una dura cabeza choca contra la de el.

* * *

Habia ocaciones en las que se preguntaba como podia tener tan mala suerte, seguramente en una vida pasada fue un tipo de tirano o algo parecido, ya que ahora aparte de haber chocado con alguien y solo para acabar de empeorar las cosas su cabeza en un muy mal intento de disculpa choco con la de el.

Asustado si asustado, aunque no queria aceptarlo sentia como la mirada de ese chico lo mataba practicamente, no podia ver sus ojos por aquellas gafas obscuras que los tapaban pero esa aura asesina que emanaba este tipo era asesino. Tratando de recuperar la compostura carraspea para que su voz no proyectara la verguenza que lo llenaba, pero viendo que su bolsa esta en el piso, se agacha para recojerla, al levantarse cual es su sorpresa al ver que el chico ya no estaba frente a el, confundido gira su cabeza para buscarlo, hasta que de repente una voz conocida lo llama.

-Naruto apresurate, ¿Paso algo?, de repente ya no estabas conmigo- Con la preocupacion en su cara Gaara lo toma de la mano para jalarlo hacia la salida donde un taxi ya los esperaba. Dentro de este el chico pelirrojo le acaricia la mejilla -¿Y bien ahora me platicaras?- Sonrojado el rubio le platica lo de su desafortunado accidente con ese chico.

-Y cuando me levante para recojer la bolsa ya no estaba, pero al menos ala bolsa no le paso nada- suspirando abre la bolsa para que segundos despues sus ojos se salgan casi de sus orbitas -no puede ser...-

* * *

Estupido y mil veces estupido chiquillo rubio, lo hiba a matar en ese mismo momento y en ese lugar pero tenia suerte el bastardo ya que su tambien estupido asistente al fin habia llegado a recojerlo, ademas alguien como ese tipo no valia la pena para perder su ya de por si valioso y corto tiempo, para suerte de ese bastardo nada le habia pasado alo que llevaba en su bolsa.

Ya mas relajado y adentro del automovil es cuestionado por aquel inutil asistente.

-Y bien Sasuke, ¿Que tal te fue en tu viaje por tren?- preguntaba claramente con burlaya que sabia que a el no le gustaban las multitudes.

-Callate Suigetsu y sigue manejando-acomodandose para al menos descansar un poco decide revisar si nada paso en verdad con el contenido en la bolsa. En segundos su cara se desfiguro en un mueca de enojo y sus ojos por extraño que paresca habian tomado un claro color rojiso – Ese bastardo, lo encontrare y lo matare- dijo con una voz claramente como traida del inframundo. Suigetsu nervioso y dudando ala vez, pero con una curiosidad de niveles insospechados termina por preguntar.

-¿Que pasa Sasuke?-

-ese bastardo se llevo...mi camara-

En un taxi cierto chico pelirrojo asustado por la expresion del chico que lo acompaña pregunta tambien

-¿Naruto estas bien?

-Gaara ese tipo se llevo... a mi abuelo-

* * *

**1962**

El un chico de una familia bien acomodada,y con una larga tradicion en el Haiku (1).

El un chico de una familia con una larga tradicion en pintura tradicional Japonesa.

Ambos con un amor tan puro, tan sincero y tan verdadero como solo se podia dar en ese tiempo, pero ala misma vez lleno de obstaculos,mentiras pero sobretodo de intrigas.

-Uchiha-sama te presento a Uzumaki-han estudiante de aqui y heredero del Haiku de los Namikaze-

Uzumaki era un chico de hermosos cabellos dorados y de uno impresionantes y atractivos ojos azules, su belleza tan particular era muy bien conocida en todo el plantel, incluso para el no habia pasado desapercibido, ademas de que fuera vergonzoso aceptar... su primer amor.

-Mucho gusto en conocerle Uchiha-dono- respondio el rubio haciendo una hermosa reverencia, aunque en el exterior no se viera su corazon latia a una velocidad impresionante, estaba nervioso tanto que aun no crei que frente a el estuviera aquel chico de hermosos ojos negros al que por tanto tiempo habia observado y tambien dedicado en secreto sus ultimos haikus.

Cuando sus miradas consientemente se encontraron fue cuando habia comenzado su Historia de amor.


End file.
